From you to you
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Leer tanta fantasía de un solo trecho te hace exagerar las circuntancias, que a veces si son reales... Que sería si... ¿Todo fuese como antes? AU! Elliot&Leo. Come&Read&Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hi there... Ok a la cuestión- Aqui tienen From you to you, un fic three shot de Leo y Elliot en pandora hearts, es muy sentimetal, fluff con romance.

Por supuesto tiene drama. Y lagrimas vuestras... (XD) Lo he escrito yo, la idea es mía, pero PH pertence a mochizuki-sensei.

Es shonen-ai, vamos, ¿que esperaban de mi? ... -.- Si esto es un warning de esos.

LET'S GO!

3,2,2... 1!

1/3 El tiempo se agota

 _Leer tanta fantasía de un solo trecho te hace exagerar las circuntancias, que a veces si son reales._

* * *

 **El tiempo se agota**

Leo POV

Y...¿Si todo fuera como antes?  
No.  
-Solo bromeo.-mh- A veces leer tanta fantasía de un solo trecho te hace más sensible a las circunstancias.-  
Y ya es hora de irse, la biblioteca cierra sus puertas, tras nuestras, bueno esta vez en mi tardía espalda, a las 9 de la noche.  
-Que tengas buenas noches bonito~-se despide de mí la señora de llaves que con su chaquetita hecha a mano y cerrándola con ambas manos, se marcha a paso rápido.  
La noche es clara, la luna enfoca en algún lugar de la superficie terrestre que parece querer destacar, y el viento es frío, bastante fuerte también.  
Hago el camino de regreso solo, porque hoy ha sido un gran dia de cambios, unos que desencadenaran a cosas distintas, no tan relacionadas conmigo.  
Hoy me ha dicho a las cinco de la tarde, justo seguido del último sorbo de té de tarde:

 _-Lo siento Leo -se levanta y enfunda su fiel espada a un lado, se pone la chaqueta, se dirige la puerta abriendola para salir.-Hoy no puedo acompañarte a la biblioteca-.Y no parece estar mintiendo.-  
-Vale- le contesto mientras recojo las dos tazas, par de platos pequeños y el resto de cubertería usada. -Que te vaya bien.-  
-Ni tampoco a la sala de música- se para un segundo pero no se gira. -Ni mañana tampoco. -rápidamente se marcha y parece golpear sin querer el arma con el marco de una de las puertas con las prisas. _

Yo no puedo quejarme, ha dedicado mucho tiempo conmigo y no puedo obligarlo a hacerlo.  
Pero… ¿Para qué he servido yo, estos dos años?  
He sido el primer y frágil punto de equilibrio, le he protegido y le fijado distintos objetivos a seguir, ahora es su momento de escoger e irse.

En la sala de música, reservada hoy para mí, interpreto mi nueva pieza en el piano.  
No la he escrito, al contrario de lo que hace Elliot, yo improviso y si sale bien tomo nota; pero el éxito de Lacie me arrastra a volver a interpretarla, ella que fue un regalo a causa de algo que está empezando de perecer.  
Elliot no está aquí para oírme tocar, estoy yo solo, con las manos en el piano y me he dado cuenta de dos cosas, a parte del flequillo que me cubre los ojos, las lágrimas no me dejan ver bien lo que hago.

-No me puedo quejar- De que él se marche, que construya una vida sin mí, que me agradezca lo que haya sido para él y se despida.  
-No me puedo quejar-  
Lacie, me haces llorar.  
Lacie, mis memorias me hieren.  
Lacie, el futuro me aterra.  
¿Lacie, que debería hacer?

* * *

-¡Elliot has llegado a casa!- su familia le da la bienvenida, lo oigo desde aquí. Me he colado en su casa sin que nadie lo sepa.  
Aunque te vayas a ir, la familia te quiere y la visitas de tanto en tanto.  
-Ehm familia- habla el recién llegado llamando la atención de todos. -Querría decir algo...-todos parecen tomar asiento, yo no me muevo del escondite donde estoy metido.  
-He... decidido que…

Me quiero casar más o menos en unos dos años.- Se ahoga en la sala una exclamación, la hermana Vanessa pega un grito de alegría.  
Le bombardean a preguntas.  
-¿Cuánto lleváis saliendo? ¿Cómo os va? ¿Nos la vas a presentar pronto?  
Entre otras chorradas.  
Atención a la respuesta de Elliot.  
-Bueno, bien- dice intentado encubrir su vergüenza- !Aún no malditos entrometidos!-  
-No parece estar mintiendo-

End Leo POV

* * *

Hoy es el dia libre del menor de los Nightray.

-Hermana- entra después de haber llamado y obtenido el permiso para acceder al cuarto de su hermana mayor.  
-¿Has visto a Leo?- hoy sábado y esa pequeña rata de biblioteca debería estar asaltando la librería del salón.  
-No cariño- su hermana se gira hacia él y tira el pedazo de ropa a la cesta, cambia el pañuelo por otro azul. -No le he visto en tres días...-ella le mira, interrogándole.  
-Si- suspira- yo tampoco lo he visto en tres días...  
Su hermana se alarma.  
-¿Has olvidado al pobre Leo en algún sitio?- Elliot niega con la cabeza y se marcha de allí.  
-Más bien, me he obligado a olvidarme de él durante tres días.-  
Da algunas vueltas para dar con él.  
En la biblioteca el polvo se apila rápidamente sobre aquellos libros que normalmente son movidos de su sitio.  
El piano se queda quieto ante el ruido ambiente.  
El jardín trasero parece tener la voz de Leo, Elliot corre hacía allí.  
Leo está reunido con unos niños, en círculo y parece estar contando algo.

Se acerca lo suficiente como para escuchar con nitidez el relato, que parece estar por acabar.

-Ese oso, que era tan querido por Nadja, que le había acompañado a tantos sitios, le había dado tantos ánimos, la había consolado y explicado las historias más maravillosas del mundo...  
Se convirtió en un simple oso de peluche que ella abandonó en la estantería, al lado de su cama para verlo antes de dormir.  
Ella dejó de quererle y él simplemente un día se perdió, nadie hizo nada para encontrarlo jamás.-  
Elliot iba a reprocharle el comportamiento a Leo por explicar ese tipo de historias a unos niños que podrían llorar.  
-¡Leo! ¡Leo!- mira hacia el mencionado. -No llores Leo- le dice una niña.  
-Quien llora resulta ser el que cuenta la historia.-  
-Mira- el chico de gafas mira a la adorable pequeñita, ella tiene un pequeño conejo negro de peluche, que lo deja en sus manos.- Yo creo que el oso nunca dejó de querer a Nadja- la pequeña sonríe- y Nadja... Creo que...  
La niña se gira hacia todos los demás y les da una especie de señal, todos se levantan y hablan, por turnos.  
-Nadja regresó a casa y encontró ese pequeño espacio para el oso que estaba vacío.  
-Ella tiró todo lo que tenía en las manos y dejó pendientes todas las tareas que debía hacer.  
-Y se puso a buscarlo-  
Leo coje de la mano a la niña y termina por ella.  
-No descansó hasta hallar aquello tan importante para ella.-  
-Porque si hace eso, es porque le quiere.-

Elliot se ha quedado allí un poco en shock, esa historia es extraña en todos los sentidos, el rubio simplemente se esconde tras el árbol para ver sin ser visto.  
Leo se despide de los niños y camina lentamente en su dirección.  
A medio camino y con los niños bien lejos se para.  
-Nunca lo va a querer, nunca lo va a hacer- Vislumbra los ojos de Leo entre las hebras de su cabello, los ojos que ahora fuertemente cerrados derraman lágrimas, se muerde los labios para mantenerse en silencio.  
El libro que sujetaba cae a sus pies y las manos que lo sujetaban tratan de apaciguar el dolor en el pecho, estrujando la tela.  
Elliot no puede soportar más la escena y alterado se esconde con la espalda en el árbol.  
Leo pasa justo por su lado, no le mira, no lo ve.  
Puede ver la espalda de Leo alejarse y tiene la sensación de que esa sería la última vez que lo pueda ver.  
En menos de unos instantes...

La puerta de la casa es abierta y cerrada con una increíble fuerza e incluso provoca un temblor en el edificio. Todos se lo reprochan al que acaba de entrar.  
-¿Y ahora qué , hermano?- todos pueden ver como su adorable Elliot viene despeinado y bastante alterado.  
Él ni les contesta la pregunta, coje su chaqueta y se marcha, abriendo y cerrando igual que anteriormente.  
Un suspiro general.

El rubio corre por todo el camino mirando a lado y lado en busca del de gafas.  
-Perdón la interrupción, Gilbert- a medio trayecto y al lado de uno de los canales de agua, ha encontrado a su hermano con su cabeza llena de algas, un detalle cierto pero que nunca le va a mencionar, la pequeña Alice tiene razón.  
El hombre en cuestión alza una ceja al verle y de entre sus ropas salen dos cabezas, Alice y Oz.  
-Hola~- no piensa preguntar porque Gil los tiene dentro de su abrigo.  
-¿Has visto a Reo?- Gilbert al oír ese nombre tira el cigarrillo y lo aplasta contundentemente bajo su suela.  
-Si, ha pasado hace un rato corriendo y ha tirado a estos dos al agua- señala a esos bajitos que juegan tapados con Gil.  
-Parecía afectado por algo, sólo sé...- ¡Qué no sé nada!- antes de poder terminar la frase cierra la chaqueta atrapando a esos dos dentro, para acallarlos. Carraspea un poco.-Sólo... Ha ido al aula de música.

El rubio Nightray toma ese rumbo y se despide con la mano de su hermano.  
-Te quiero Gil~- habla Oz y de eco Alice. Lo abrazan y hacen enrojecer al más alto hasta las orejas.  
-¡No os burléis de mi, enanos!-

El aula de música le da la bienvenida con las puertas abiertas, la señora encargada le da la llave de la sala interior y sale a fuera a fumar, todo totalmente en secreto.  
Antes de poder siquiera poner la llave en la cerradura, en la sala suena una melodía que nunca había oído, ni siquiera había participado en su escritura.  
Abre y entra sin querer interrumpir.  
Allí está Leo tocando con ligereza, habilidad y maestría, sin ningún trozo de papel cerca, la maravilla de la improvisación.  
Al terminar se oye un aplauso.  
-Hola Elliot- el pianista se da la vuelta hacia él. Tiene un papel en mano que le tiende.-Esta es mi nueva melodía, la he llamado la canción del sol.- Aparece una sonrisa en la parte descubierta de la cara de Leo, Elliot no coje el papel.  
-Perdón por lo de hace tres días- El rubio se disculpa mientras toma asiento a su lado, le observa detalladamente.  
-No te disculpes- otra ligera sonrisa y menea la cabeza juguetón.

 _-No parece haber llorado ni estar enfadado, dónde ha quedado lo de antes?  
O...  
¿¡ Lloraba por culpa de alguien más?!-_

-Vamos a tocar Lacie, ¿que te parece?-Habla él de nuevo pero Leo se levanta y le deja solo ante el piano.  
-Deberíamos dejar Lacie y componer un millar de canciones más. - Elliot se gira con lentitud sin creer sus palabras.  
-Me estas diciendo que compongamos canciones por separado, sin ser regalos, sin corregirnos... ¿Te estas oyendo?-Esto deberían ser pensamientos.-  
-Si claro- Leo recoge su papel y lo dobla al máximo, siete veces, lo guarda y palmea el bolsillo.  
-¡Es un nuevo reto que lo hace más interesante!- se dispone a salir y nada se lo impide.  
-Debería pararlo, retenerlo a mi lado, porque se está yendo...-

 _Por un lado.  
-Elliot se va a casar, se va a ir, a formar una nueva vida y familia con esa persona.  
Por la otra cara.  
-Leo lloraba por alguien más y prefiere a esa persona que la monotonía que llevamos.  
-¿Mi tiempo con él va a llegar a su fin?-_

* * *

 _Thanks for reading..._

 _Si desean la continuación, ya saben el 2/3 dejen su follow o su comment. Aceptaré con gusto~_

 _Sore ja!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there! Tuve review y fav, follows (i'm touched)... Gracias para animarme a seguir, eso me motiva tanto que seguiré escribiendo. ()_

 _From you to you (Segunda parte). PH pertence a Mochizuki sensei, está historia es mía, made in my mind. La canción mencionada existe y me encanta. The song of the sun de Mike olfield, pero piano cover. (Eso tampoco es mio)._

 _Shonen-ai, romance, drama, situaciones dificiles pero superables etc._

 _2/3 **Unforgettable song**_

 _ **3,2,1**_

 _ **LET'S GO!**_

* * *

 **Lacie, unforgettable song**

En tres semanas Leo ha hecho ocho visitas, ha compuesto catorce melodías, ha desaparecido cien diez veces y se ha marchado sin que se lo impidiera tres.  
-Hermanito~- Vanessa le sirve el té prometido mientras Eliot reza al piano porque se escriba él mismo las canciones.  
Mis canciones, cero.

 _Solo sé interpretar Lacie…La más bella y charlatana de todas las melodías, dejarla cantar a altas horas de la noche, quererla, amarla._ _Es bella, lleva mi corazón con ella, amada Lacie..._ _Compuesta para un fin, convertirse en un regalo para alguien._

Dejando la mente en blanco el rubio deja la música fluir, empezando por Lacie, el ritmo, el tempo, tan a menudo para su cuerpo que no puede respirar casi sin ella, una especie de lazo emocional.

Pero en medio de la melodía, dos de las teclas pulsadas a la vez la detienen. Vanessa deja el té a un lado para mirarle.

-¿Está todo bien?- oye a su hermano pequeño susurrar algo que no llega a comprender.

-Lo tengo, con solo empezar con una base de piano…-Con solo haberla oído una vez en manos de Leo, haberla entonado, haberla acunado en ese piano. –La canción del Sol.- Recordar los movimientos de Leo, imaginar la expresión de debía tener, con los ojos cerrados, sin ver, sentir el calor, la emoción.

La recuerda, la siente, e igual que con Lacie, la toca de nuevo.

Es lenta, es calma, es como la nieve, un día de frío donde necesitas la calidez de una sonrisa, justo de esa persona; una melodía que te obliga a marcharte, caminar hacía aquello que amas.

-Y fin- da las cinco últimas notas antes del sí final.

-¡Es preciosa Elly!- su hermana se ha quedado perpleja al verle tocar y oírle entonar una melodía distinta, una que no había visto escrita en ningún lado, ni en la mente de nadie más.

El rubio se toma un descanso y se sirve té, en el primer sorbo da un suspiro y se derrite en el cojín del sillón. Eliot la sigue entonándola en murmullos bajos mientras cierra los ojos.

Vanessa lo nota distinto, lo sabe y cree apropiado ayudarle.

-Se llama la canción del Sol- mira ensoñador hacía el piano y resigue con la vista las dulces teclas imaginando. –Aunque nunca dejaré a Lacie. –toma otro sorbo y la taza descansa entre sus manos, poco a poco bebe.

-¿Al final sigues con el compromiso?- Eliot escupe un poco de té por encima de la taza, más por la sorpresa que vergüenza.  
-Bueno...- con la servilleta trata de enmendar el desastre-Si no arreglo mi error en menos de una semana, voy a cancelarlo.-se apresura a responder, su hermana le palmea la espalda.  
-¡Ánimo cariño, si te quiere seguro que os vais a casar!- La canción estaba cargada de algo le recoge algo en el pecho pero desconoce qué es.

-Vane, me ha pedido un tiempo.- Vanessa la pálida. _¿Cómo?- -_ Ha preferido hacer cosas por su cuenta, justo cuando creía que todo iba bien, creo que es por culpa de mis dudas... -Vanessa tiene un hermano difícil.- El tiempo que dediqué a pensarlo, en ese instante todo se puso peor. -Eliot va en declive.

-Ay- su hermana se da ánimos a sí misma- Ve a verla ahora, no estás haciendo nada bueno- que dura es Vanessa.  
-Pero no sé dónde está ahora- dice al levantarse y se vuelve a sentar. - Últimamente ya no sé lo que hace, ya no sé cómo recuperar...-  
-¡No te atrevas a rendirte!- Vanessa lo sacude como si le quitara el polvo.-Además…- le mima y da un toquecito en su nariz. -Tienes tu amor y la canción del Sol.  
-Sí, si- y le echa de casa.

-Señorita Vanessa- tras suyo ella encuentra a Leo, teme que haya oído algo.  
-¿Si querido?-  
-Vengo a buscar mis libros, los que me dejé el otro día...-  
La hermana mayor del Nightray da una vuelta y cuarto a la derecha, para sólo ir a la izquierda.  
-Aquí los tienes- lo deja solo y ocupado.  
 _La chica de Elly le pide un tiempo, a Elly no le va bien con Leo, ya no hacen nada juntos con ninguno de los dos..._  
 _y ahora Leo viene a buscar sus libros como si no fuera a regresar más aquí..._

Los ojos de Vanessa son espirales. Decide ir a buscar a su tonto hermano y darle una reprimenda por su inutilidad con las personas. Lo encuentra cerca del zarzal de rosas rojas, mirando los capullos, vaya, vaya...

-¡Eliot Nightray Primero!- al oír su nombre entero da un bote y la mira asustado.  
-¡Eres un cabeza hueca!- a zancadas se presenta ante él y le suelta una colleja. Corta una rosa roja preciosa y le obliga a cogerla.  
-Esto para tu lady, acelera el compromiso, la felicidad de una confesión le hará olvidar su enfado... ¡Y dos!- Eliot se va alejando por miedo. -Ayuda a Leo a cargar sus libros, ¿quieres?- Vanessa suspira largamente.

-¿Leo está aquí?-Eliot deja de respirar por un segundo.  
Vanessa asiente mientras se cruza de brazos.  
-Dame la rosa y ve a ayudar a...- se encuentra sola y sin rosa.

Lo único que hará al ayudar a Leo con la rosa será manchar los libros y aplastar la rosa.

* * *

Entra en la casa de un portazo y a media escalera se oye un porrazo.

Sube los escalones de dos en dos y allí está Leo con un montón de novelas bajando solas las escaleras. -¡Oye!- hace que el lector aficionado levante la vista para mirarle y el último volumen de Holly Knight baje hasta los pies de quién lo llama, Eliot.

El rubio se acerca a Leo y le quita todos los libros, a cambio le tiende algo.  
-Sujétame esto- le da la rosa roja con algo de rocío en los pétalos.  
Eliot los coge todos y juntos bajan la escalera.  
Las novelas son puestas en una caja que deja sobre uno de los sillones en el piso de abajo.  
Leo observa a Eliot arremangarse las mangas y resoplar del cansancio.  
-Toma- le muestra la rosa y se la devuelve al rubio.

Eliot la mira por unos segundo.  
Sacando la espada de su vaina, usándola en el tallo espinoso de la rosa, la deja indefensa.  
Decide colocar la rosa en su sitio, aparta hacia atrás una parte del flequillo del Baskerville tras la oreja, la posa ahí.  
Sobresale de su pelo como un ornamento precioso y contrastado con los colores de su portador.  
-¿Eh?-  
-Quédatela, después de todo es para ti...- Leo lo mira un segundo, más bien se quita las gafas y se aparta el flequillo para verlo al 100%.  
-Pero...- Eliot al mirarlo de reojo se percata de que no lleva nada que cubra sus hermosos ojos, unos que le miran sin perder detalle ahora mismo.  
Aprovecha la ocasión.  
-Mereces una disculpa- prosigue hablando el rubio Nightray. -No te acompañé al aula de música y no he compuesto ninguna canción.  
He estado evitándote porque quería tomar una decisión.- ya ha dejado de mirarle directamente y Leo deja de poder ver su expresión.  
-La verdad es que quiero casarme y no estaba seguro de si hacerlo o no.

Eso significa estar atado a esa persona hasta la muerte y no quería fallar en eso.  
A veces pedir matrimonio es algo complicado…

Necesita reposar en la mente durante tiempo y construir una buena confesión...-hay vergüenza y amor en esas palabras, acoplándose perfectamente.  
-Quería casarme en dos años para dar paso a los mejores momentos de la vida...  
Y quiero que tú lo sepas…- Leo siente un balde de agua fría, ahora sabe que son amigos y que le está pidiendo consejo.

Tiene ciertas dudas, pero no las expone.  
-Dime Leo, ¿Debería esperar a los dos años o acelero la confesión?-Ve a Leo pensárselo.  
-No lo sé- dice- No te veo muy seguro de querer acelerarlo.- _Está seguro de hacerlo, no mientas.  
_ Eliot simplemente ladea la cabeza. -Y no eres bueno tomando decisiones...-Eso sí es cierto, Eliot merece ser amado.  
-Pero, si te sientes bien con esa persona, creo que sí deberías pedírselo. _-Ya he lanzado lo último que le quedaba con Eliot por la borda-  
_ -Es un gran shock de felicidad que alguien te pida eso y que te ame. -Leo parece hablar un poco por una tercera persona, más bien parece desearlo para sí mismo. _Si Eliot es feliz…  
_ Al terminar de hablar le sonríe a Eliot.  
-Oye, ponte las gafas- dice este girándose avergonzado- alguien podría verte…-  
Leo sólo suelta una risita.  
-Bueno, gracias Leo.- y el rubio se va al piso de arriba, se gira y ve a Leo tratando de cargar la caja.  
-¡Leo!- grita desde arriba- ¡Ya te los llevarás mañana cuando te vayas!- se despide con la mano y desaparece.

 _La canción del Sol estancada aún en mi mente, reproduciéndose una y otra vez, solo falta darle el toque final y ambos estaremos listos para ese momento.  
_

Leo a bajo desliza las manos por debajo de la caja en el sentido opuesto y la suelta.  
 _¿Porque debería venir mañana?  
Eliot de verdad se va a ir, Eliot será feliz, todo sin él. El nombre de Leo ya no estará en sus labios nunca más.  
_Toma la puerta y sale para no regresar mañana.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading._

 _Omg si os gusta dejad algo, me dan ganas de venir a estrujaros esteis donde esteis._

 _Fav, review, follow, etc. ahora solo falta el 3/3._

 _Sore ja!_


	3. Chapter 3

OI OI OI! What's up? En fin. Después de hacerme rogar por una semana y pico, en verdad soy mala gente.

Aqui os dejo la parte 3/3 de From you to you.

Escrito por mi pero PH no me pertenecerá nunca en cinco vidas Baskerville.

3,2,1

GO!

 **Te lo doy todo a tí.**

* * *

 **I give everything to you, my honey.**

Contra sus propios deseos, Leo regresa.  
En la casa se oyen gritos, risas y ruido, uno de los hermanos Nightray en cuanto lo ve le obliga a subir.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- en su cabeza hacen aparición dos opciones, irse e irse.  
Hoy puede que sea el día de la confesión de Eliot y no quiere estar aquí para verlo, podría morir.  
-Nada. ¡Sólo que mi adorable Elly va a interpretar una canción!- se remueve de la emoción aun arrastrando a Leo.  
-Hoy mi hermanito se confesará~- Leo no estaba nada equivocado, pero por otra parte desea conocer a esa persona que hará feliz a su compañero.  
En la sala del piano, todos están allí y el anfitrión en el piano, parece que ha conseguido componer algo, el regalo de boda para su prometida.  
 _La declaración será en la sala del piano...-ugh- duele-  
_ Se sienta tras uno de los hermanos, oculto a la vista de Eliot, cerca de la puerta, para ver a cualquiera que entre.  
-Bien, voy a proseguir- dice el rubio sacudiendo los brazos, se sienta y nervioso se ve a sí mismo temblando.  
-Para empezar esta canción será el regalo de compromiso, así que cállense, ¿vale?- los hermanos asienten.  
 _La piensa practicar antes de su llegada.  
_ -Segundo, no la he compuesto yo, yo no podría hacer esta maravilla. _-perfecto, pianista. Nadie puede competir con una diosa así.-  
_ -Oh~- y silbidos-¡No te nos pongas ñoño ahora!- gritan sin pudor. Eliot enrojece, Leo arruga el labio en silencio.  
-Tercero, yo sólo le he dado añadidos, mi propia versión- una pequeña costumbre.  
-Tu llevarás el tempo- le susurra a Vanessa y ella asiente, Eliot sigue hablando.  
-La volveré a tocar cuando llegue y luego le diré... Todo lo demás, y eso...-los nervios le pueden.  
Encara al piano desafiante.  
-Aquí voy- respira hondo, su hermana mayor le indica la pulsación, uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Y empieza a sonar.

Su cuerpo parece no escuchar a su mente, toda sola, la melodía se funde con el espacio. Una canción que te hace viajar, hacía lugares inimaginables.  
-Se titula "The song of the Sun"- habla Eliot mirando a sus hermanos que tienen lágrimas en los ojos. Hay un abrazo colectivo.  
 _La canción, mi canción._

Leo está por irse, pero desea ver a esa persona entrar y cruzarse con ella al salir.  
-Bien- dice Vanessa recogiendo las otras partituras que han sido lanzadas de un arrebato de amor fraternal y a causa, mayormente, por la monería de Elly.  
-¿A qué hora llegará?-todos tratan de traspasar al anfitrión con la mirada.  
-Mh- más o menos a las 12, antes seguro que pasará por la librería.-  
Los hermanos se miran entre ellos en silencio. _¿Una señorita llega a estas horas?  
_ -Vendrá aquí porque debe recuperar algo suyo que me quedé… _-Eliot tiene algo de ella, algo que ha estado guardando...-  
_ -¡Bien! la convenciste... ¡La conoceremos!-alaban la mayoría de los presentes, menos dos.  
Vanessa y Claude empiezan a cuchichear en voz muy baja.  
Leo en su asiento siente presión en su cabeza.  
 _La chica llegará aquí a las 12, solo restan 10 minutos, sabe dónde vive Eliot, claro que sí, deben haber quedado para verse cada tarde en las cuales Leo no era acompañado por Eliot.  
¿Cuánto ya? Tres semanas y pico.  
¿Y si es Sharon? ¿Alice? Las chicas que conocen… _  
Claude tose haciéndose notar.  
-¿A esa persona no le gusta levantarse temprano?- inquiere ajustando bien sus gafas.  
Eliot asiente y cuidadosamente guarda el papel en el bolsillo, se arregla el pelo y su cara se vuelve más roja.  
Leo está otra vez pensando. _Es Sharon, ella compra muchos libros muy a menudo…_  
-Y debe de haber pasado por la librería...-dice Bernard.  
Eliot no sabe dónde quiere llegar su hermano pero mira a la puerta con insistencia.  
Asiente a las cuestiones más lentamente.  
Claude interrumpe con un movimiento de silla.  
Las 12 suenan en todos los relojes y no hay señales de nadie.  
Claude pasa por detrás de Ernest y saca a alguien por el brazo.  
-Creo que ya está aquí...-Claude sonríe. Al levantar a esa persona se descubre a alguien con un libro de cubierta nueva entre sus manos.  
Leo mira a Claude y trata de soltarse como sea.  
Pero todos gritan algo que lo hace parar.  
-¡¿Esa persona es Leo?!-  
Todos miran a Eliot y este parece no reaccionar.  
-¡L-L-Leo!- al fin, y cierra la tapa del piano de un porrazo.  
 _¿Lo ha oído todo?  
¿Me habrá entendido mal?  
¿Está enfadado?  
¿Me va a rechazar?  
¿Me va a llegar a odiar?  
_El hermano mayor lo suelta.  
En la sala se hace silencio.  
-¿Es esto cierto, Eliot?- ese mismo ni sabe ni por dónde comenzar a esconderse.  
Acaba por rendirse y queda sentado en el banco del piano.  
-La verdad es...-si- dice muy suave pero pasa a través del silencio.  
Leo camina a trompadas hacia Eliot, una vez llega y se oculta en su camisa, moja el cuello de esta.  
Eliot se sorprende de esa reacción, entre todas las que esperaba esa era la única que no había considerado.  
-La canción del sol- dice con la voz amortiguada por el rubio mismo.  
Entonces eleva el rostro para mirarle, con ríos de lágrimas y las gafas mojadas.  
El rubio Nightray se las quita, las guarda en su propia chaqueta y con un pañuelo el algodón trata de enjuagarlas.  
-¿Es para mí?- Eliot le mira en silencio.  
Todo lo que ha hecho cree que es un error, y quería arreglarlo con este regalo, pero la mayor sorpresa es que Leo esté aquí viéndolo sin darle tiempo a inventar otra excusa para mentirle de nuevo.  
-No- le contesta serio.  
-Es hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos.-  
Leo se separa confundido y topa con una silla, en ella se queda sentado.  
Eliot se le acerca y se agacha cual caballero, con una mano sobre la rodilla y la otra sujeta la mano izquierda de Leo.  
-Es nuestra- dice mientras le mira.  
Del bolsillo saca el papel doblado que debería tener el creador de dicha melodía, la deja en la mano abierta de este.  
-Estos últimas semanas he estado luchando con mi propia mente, tratando de tomar una decisión, muy difícil para mí, debía cambiar algo para que esto funcionara: a mí mismo, mis temores e inseguridades...  
Estuve pensando y dando vueltas a lo único que me importaba y al hecho que no me atrevía a decir nada, era una especie de tormento.  
 _-Pero no había manera ni forma de decir que te quiero.-_  
Quería estar solo, pero no llegué a pensar que esto terminaría así, mentí a mi familia porque no supiesen que eras tú, que pensasen que era una chica que había conocido...  
Pero lo que no quería era que tú también estuvieras al corriente y llegaras a llorar- _así que Eliot le había visto..._  
-Incluso llegué a pedirte consejo sobre tu mismo.- hace una mueca extraña, pero su semblante se relaja.  
-Por eso- Da una pausa dramática antes de dejar caer "eso"-  
-Leo Baskerville, ¿Aceptas esta melodía como regalo de nuestro futuro compromiso?- Vanessa y Bernard sufren un vaivén repentino.  
Eliot ve cambiar la expresión de Leo, en solo unos segundos hace más de una; pasa de ira a shock, sorpresa, lágrimas, felicidad y euforia.  
La mano de Eliot es sujeta fuertemente mientras con la otra Leo se limpia con las mangas.  
-Eres tonto, Eliot- el Baskerville le obliga a levantarse junto a él.  
-Lo sé, siempre me lo dices.-trata de tomar las dos manos, solo  
toma la izquierda, con la derecha recibe una bofetada bien buena.  
-Eso por no haber mentido ni un segundo y estar mintiendo todo el tiempo a la vez.- Eliot sonríe un poco dolorido.  
-Espera Eliot- esta vez cortan sus hermanos. -¿No decías que Leo se iba hoy?- Tú te vas a casar y él se va... ¿Porque se lo has pedido?  
 _-Que confusión, algunos se han perdido en medio del bochornoso discursito.-_  
-Pues, porque se va y yo me voy con él, nos vamos a casar y a vivir juntos...-Vanessa lo obliga a separarse de Leo.  
-¡No puedes casarte con un chico, Eliot!- Todos asienten.  
-¡Por eso dije que era una chica, lo habríais boicoteado hace meses!- exclama poniéndose a la defensiva.  
-¿Entonces hablabas de Leo todo momento?- Ernest está más sorprendido que molesto.  
-Leer te ayuda interpretar un buen papel...- Eliot regresa al lado de su prometido y le coge la mano.  
-A fingir- lo mira. -y a tomar decisiones conociendo los riesgos.- le sonríe cariñosamente.  
-Ya he decidido que nos vamos a casar. -dice firmemente. -Y tomará en nombre de nuestra honrada familia.- Vanessa se derrite, de rinde y lo acoge como los demás, con aplausos y besos.

* * *

Esta misma tarde esos libros son recogidos de la sala entre la pareja y a fuera, contra el aire nocturno, hay algo que decir.  
-Eliot-  
-Leo-  
Se quedan unos instantes mirándose, el ambiente entre ellos está a punto de metamorfosearse.  
-Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo- habla primero Leo cerrando el libro de Holly Knight que leía mientras andaba, lo aprieta en el pecho del rubio.  
-Y el hecho de haber compartido esto- refiriéndose a la historia de la novela y todos sus momentos- es eso que me hace ser más feliz.-Haberte oído interpretar la canción del Sol…-  
Eliot acoge entre sus brazos al chico y su libro.  
-No tengo palabras- dice el Nightray tratando de que Leo no vea su cara de enamorado patéticamente vergonzosa. Lo espachurra con fuerza queriendo tenerlo así de por vida.  
-Lo sé- el momento que siempre había deseado, conseguirlo ahora, hace que nazcan nuevos objetivos en ambos.  
Un sueño hecho realidad, tras tanta oscuridad, tanto suspiros, soledad, tristeza y frustración; la cura a todos los males.  
Tanto sufrimiento parece haber hecho florecer la rosa tardía, a ver llamado a la más hermosa estrella.

* * *

Los recuerdos de eso, ya son pasados...  
-Nuestro tiempo juntos ha terminado, Eliot- el mencionado se gira y se agacha para tenerlo más cerca.  
-Esta es otra era...- dice el Eliot riéndose- ¿Por qué te gusta ser tan exagerado?- Leo lo acerca más tirando del pañuelo en su cuello y le besa.  
-Porqué si no, no sería como el romance de una novela-  
-Demasiada fantasía de un solo trecho te hace exagerar las circunstancias…-dice el rubio con tono de media advertencia.  
-Y a ti te ayuda a interpretar el mejor papel nunca visto...- Leo mira la rosa azul símbolo de su nuevo enlace con la casa Nightray.  
-Bueno- carraspea-¿Qué día has escogido?- Leo se avanza, se da la vuelta y procede a caminar hacia atrás.  
-¡El día de tu cumpleaños!-ahora ya sabe que su prometido aparte de ser un gusano de biblioteca -¡Y quiero invitar a Oz!-está loco.  
-¡De ninguna forma!- trata de perseguirle pero es sorprendente más rápido.- ¡Nadie invita a un Vessalius a mi boda!- a final de frase emite un bufido parecido al de un gato.

En la boda, Eliot interpretó, delante de todos los invitados y los no deseados, la canción del sol, aun habiendo prometido a Leo que solo era para ellos dos, y le hizo llorar, sobredosis de felicidad y nervios, como un volcán.  
Leo pasó a ser Leo Nightray y entró en otra categoría, estar casado con su propio amo, uno tsundere.  
Pero hay cosas que ni los tsundere pueden ocultar o negar, aún en medio de una interpretación.  
Al final Eliot ha conseguido eso por lo que es capaz de matar.  
Y en la boda si hubo Vessalius, pero ninguno murió, por suerte.  
La pregunta se formula en la cabeza de Leo otra vez.  
Qué sería si...  
 _¿Todo fuera como antes?  
No, sólo bromeo, Lacie.  
And... Darkness falls.  
I'm calling for the dawn. _  
La puesta de sol, la noche juntos y al día siguiente, y de nuevo, the song of the Sun.

* * *

THE END!

Gracias por todo, y que tengan una buena, tarde noche mañana , en fin, un buen dia (entero).

Si quieren dejar algo adelante, fav.

Sore ja!


End file.
